Not Ended Yet
Not Ended Yet is the 4th track to Rikkai Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= Trusting 静かな闘志で　一歩　踏み出す悪いが 寸分の狂いさえもないだろう またお前と共に　挑む機会(とき)が　期せずして訪れた All right 準備はいいか？ 充分だ…と　お前は言う 理不尽とて試練だろうか　そんな問いは愚問だろうな データの中　真実がある　そうだ見極めろ Trusting 研ぎ澄まされてく　どんな　イレギュラーだとて 冷静な分析があるのみ We’ll be starting over on the cliff 今　夕陽が染めてく 二つのプライド Not ended yet まだ終わる気などない　おそらくそう　ここにいる者は皆 Maybe 背負うことなら　慣れているさ　問題ない 理性の奥　心の奥が　いつか　少し　愉しんでいる 感情とは　不思議なものだ　時に計れない 無論　易々　言葉にしないが 今も昔も　変わらないものだな　互いに Just now 何を掴むのか Someday 何が掴めるか Don’t know まだ分からないが Don’t stop 止まることはない Trusting 揺るがぬ信頼　たった　二人だからこそ 証明できる It’s our logical way Trusting さあ見せてやろう　一歩　踏み出すそこには 冷静な判断があるのみ We’ll be starting over on the cliff 今　夕陽が染めてく 一つの確信 Not ended yet Logical way Not ended yet Not ended yet |-| Romaji= Trusting shizuka na tōshi de ichi ho fumidasu warui ga sunbun no kurui sae mo nai daro u mata omae totomoni idomu kikai (toki) ga kise zu shi te otozure ta All right junbi wa ii ka? jūbun da? to omae wa iu rifujin to te shiren daro u ka sonna toi wa gumon daro u na dēta no naka shinjitsu ga aru sō da mikiwamero Trusting togisumasare te ku donna iregyurā da to te reisei na bunseki ga aru nomi We'll be starting over on the cliff ima yūhi ga some te ku futatsu no puraido Not ended yet mada owaru ki nado nai osoraku sō koko ni iru mono wa mina Maybe seou koto nara nare te iru sa mondai nai risei no oku kokoro no oku ga itsuka sukoshi tanoshi n de iru kanjō to wa fushigi na mono da tokini hakare nai muron ii kotoba ni shi nai ga ima mo mukashi mo kawara nai mono da na tagaini Just now nani o tsukamu no ka Someday nani ga tsukameru ka Don? t know mada wakara nai ga Don't stop tomaru koto wa nai Trusting yuruga nu shinrai tatta ni nin da kara koso shōmei dekiru It's our logical way Trusting sā mise te yaro u ichi ho fumidasu soko ni wa reisei na handan ga aru nomi We'll be starting over on the cliff ima yūhi ga some te ku hitotsu no kakushin Not ended yet Logical way Not ended yet Not ended yet |-| English= Trusting, it's bad to take even a one step forward with a quiet fighting spirit but we don't have even the tiniest bit of deviation Again, an opportunity to challenge myself with you came unexpectedly All right, are you ready? Ready enough... you say Will it be an unreasonable ordeal, asking that would be silly The truth is inside the data, that's right, let's make sure it is Trusting, it will be clear, no matter how irregular it is only if we make a calm analysis We'll be starting over on the cliff, now it's colored by the sunset Our pride has not ended yet It still doesn't feel like the end, probably so, everyone is here Maybe if you can bear with something, you'll get used to it, no problem Depths of the reason, depths of a heart, one day I started to enjoy a little wondering about them Feelings are mysterious, sometimes you can't measure them "Muron", "Yasuyasu", although no one uses those words anymore * they haven't changed since the old days Did we get a hold of something just now, will we get a hold of something someday Don't know, although we don't know yet, Don't stop, we won't stop Trusting, we have an unwavering trust simply because it's just the two of us We can prove it, it's our logical way Trusting, let's show them, when we take a one step forward there's only calm judgment We'll be starting over on the cliff, now it's colored by the sunset our mutual conviction has not ended yet Logical way Not ended yet Not ended yet Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics